Say Something
by Archerygrl1992
Summary: Oishi Kaori was living a normal life until an accident happened and she ended up moving to Japan to seek help from her uncle. Now living with her cousin, she is faced with new friends, enimies, and possibly love. Can she get better so she can continue her one true passion, dance or will she end up with something much better?
1. Keep Holding On

**Hello! This little story has been buzzing around my head for a while. Since it is surrounding Oishi's cousin, when I write Oishi, I am talking about the PoT character not my OC. Anyways, have fun reading!**

It was a typical morning for Oishi Kaori. She woke up and brushed her onyx hair into a pony tail and then put on minimal make up to cover some glaring red pimples that developed onto her face. After getting dressed in her skinny jeans, tank top, and cardigan before she packed her bag for dance class. She picked up the bag and went downstairs and saw her father sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee.

"Good morning, dad," Kaori said getting a glass of juice and a yogurt from the kitchen.

"Morning. Remember that later today your mother is dropping by to pick up her things," her father said not moving the newspaper from his face.

"Great. I'm going to dance today to see how things go. I really don't want to be here when she shows her face."

"That's fine. Take it easy."

Her father wanted what was best for his daughter and cared for her safety. He and his wife were going through a divorce and wanted his daughter to be comfortable in her life and not have to worry about her mother. Kaori was a national title winner in dance and she was progressing well this season until she injured her knee a few months ago when her mother pushed her down the stairs in an argument. Luckily it wasn't too many stairs and she only had to have minor surgery on her knee. That incident caused the divorce.

"I will. What should I do if it starts hurting again?" Kaori asked.

"Stop dancing until you get better. I'm going to call my brother and see what he can do for you since nothing here has worked and they said that you would be fine in a matter of weeks," her father replied.

"So would that mean I would have to go away?"

"Yeah."

Kaori slumped in her seat a little. She didn't want to go away from her school and friends. Where would her father go? What about her friends and fellow dancers? She didn't have much time to think about these before her father told her that it was time to go. She picked up her bags and walked to the car for the ride to school.

To Kaori, school was fun, but boring. She didn't like how many people acted fake around her. She had some friends that she made and she didn't want to leave them if she had to go to Japan. After classes, she started her familiar walk to dance class with two of her friends.

"So crazy is gonna be home today?" Amy asked using the nickname she came up with for Kaori's mother.

"That's what my dad said. She is just coming to get her things. So I am going to stick it out at dance for as long as I can," Kaori said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Olivia said.

The three girls arrived to the studio and they proceeded to change into their proper attire. Kaori pulled her hair into a sock bun and and pinned back all of her hair back neatly. They entered the studio and began stretching. Kaori felt a little pain while stretching, but not much to put her on the sideline. Walking never hurt, but dancing always did.

After their stretching they began their across the floors, Kaori was fine when she wasn't using her left leg as her main leg. When that happened, the pain was too much for her to bare. She wasn't able to do turns, walk-overs, nor aerials. Her coach noticed the pain.

"Kaori, I know your leg is still bothering you. I can't let you compete this weekend. You can't dance until you have been cleared for good. I'm sorry. You are extremely talented and I don't want you to ruin what you have," her coach said.

"I understand," Kaori said. She left and gathered her things and went home. When she got there, she saw her dad sitting in the living room fuming.

"That bad?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah. Thankfully the judge stripped her of all parental rights. How was dance?" Her father asked.

"I can't compete until I am cleared for good this time."

"I'll call my brothers and see what I can do for you. They will be more than willing to help you out."

"So does this mean that I have to brush up on my Japanese?"

"Hai."

Kaori slumped her shoulders. She hadn't spoken, read, or wrote in Japanese in years. Now she had to relearn it in order to get better. A few days later she learned that she would be staying with her uncle, aunt, and cousin while she would visit her other uncle for treatment. While she was there, she would attend her cousin's school. Kaori packed her bags and said good bye to her friends and then went off to the airport. When she got there her father got out and grabbed her bags.

"I'll miss you," her father said giving her a hug.

"I'll miss you too," Kaori said in Japanese.

"Give me a call when you land and get settled in," he replied.

"Hai."

With that Kaori was off to Tokyo to start a new journey in her life. She hoped that she would make new friends and learn to dance again. Her father said that she should be over there till the fall. It was spring and school just started in Japan, so she wouldn't be that far behind. Before she knew it, she was on her plane and in the air to Tokyo.

* * *

The flight was long and tiring. Kaori couldn't sleep well and the time change really threw her off. When she got off the plane, she saw everything in Japanese and she groaned trying to read them. She brushed up on her language before she came back. Most of her childhood was spent speaking in Japanese, but her mother didn't like it when she did that because she couldn't understand her most of the time. In private, she would speak to her dad in the language. He told her that it was important for her to learn her culture. She made her way through the airport and to the baggage claim where she saw a woman and a man who looked familiar to her.

"Kaori?" The man asked.

She simply nodded being a little bit out of it at the moment.

"It's so nice to see you again. Shuichiro wanted to come, but he has school right now. You can always visit him at school,' her aunt said.

"That would be nice. I haven't seen him in years. I hope I remember what he looks like!" Kaori said smiling, "And getting up and walking around might help my knee. It kinda has been bothering me since I couldn't get up and walk around on the flight."

"We can drop you off and you can walk home with him. I'm sure he won't mind. You'll find him at the tennis courts!"

They get into the car and they drive her to the school. She looked at her school and saw the size of it. It didn't look like her school in America. She smiled at the thought of a fresh start. It seemed that classes just got out a little bit ago.

"You said the tennis courts right?" Kaori asked.

"Yes, have fun! I'll let my brother know that you are here. He said he wanted to see you in a few days to give you time to adjust," her uncle said.

"Sounds good. Thank you! See you later!"

Kaori got out of the car and started walking across the campus. She did get some looks from people, but it didn't bother her much. When she finally made it to the courts, she saw her cousin deep in concentration at practice. Kaori decided that she would watch from the side and stood next to a couple of younger students.

"Wow! Look at Oishi-senpai! That Moon Volley is excellent!" One of the younger ones yelled.

Kaori flinched at the name trying not to give away who she was. She just didn't know if he had told them about her coming.

"Nah, Ryoma-sama's moves are excellent!" A girl corrected.

Kaori thought that the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure out where. As soon as she saw practice was near an end, she moved closer to the main gate to greet her cousin. When she got over there many of the members stared at her. She thought she had something on her at first and then they realized that she just stood out a little from many of the people who were normally there.

"Nya? Who are you? Looking for someone?" A red head said coming up to her after they were dismissed.

"Oh, yeah. I was just looking for my cousin," Kaori replied.

His face fell into an 'o' face, "Well, we are all done so you can find him now!"

"Thanks," Kaori smiled before she recognized her cousin standing next to another teammate. "Ah, Shuichiro-kun!"

That statement caused many people to turn and look at her. Her cousin on the other hand just smiled and walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"I didn't realize that you were coming here!" Oishi said.

"Yeah, I didn't plan on it, but being stuck on a plane for as long as I have, getting up and walking is better than being stuck in a house, believe me!"

"I can imagine. Oh, let me introduce you to my teammates!"

Kaori smiled as her cousin rounded up the regulars.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Oishi Kaori. She's staying with us for a while," Oishi said.

"Please call me Kaori. It's a lot easier, believe me," Kaori said bowing a little.

"Pleasure, Tezuka Kunimitsu," he said.

"Inui."

"Fuji."

"Eiji!"

"Taka."

"Momo."

"Kaidoh."

"Ryoma."

"Pleasure to meet all of you!" Kaori said.

"Why don't we all go to my father's sushi shop?" Taka suggested.

"Are you feeling okay for it Kaori-chan?" Oishi asked.

"Yes, you mother hen. I'm just a little broken, not paralyzed," Kaori said getting a few laughs from his teammates.

As they were walking out they bumped into another girl running out of the school.

"Ah! Sorry, Fuji-san!" The girl said picking up her bag that Kaori noticed as a dancer's bag.

"It's okay, Kanai-chan," Fuji spoke and Kaori swore she saw the girl falter a little bit when he spoke.

"Hey, you dance?" Kaori asked.

The girl perked up, "Yeah! I'm the captain of the dance team here! We are holding auditions next week if you want to join!"

"I wish, but I'm currently out with a knee injury, but that's why I'm here! My uncle is gonna help me rehab it so I can dance again."

"Aw, but still show up so you can get some practice in even if its basics and nothing too flashy. Oh, I'm Kanai Akana by the way!"

"Oishi Kaori."

The girl stood there for a moment before speaking again, "Wait, as in _the_ Oishi Kaori from America? Two time national title holder in solo and in team routine? Got a scholarship to the Joffery Summer Ballet program in New York City, Oishi Kaori?"

"That's me!"

"Oh my god. Please even if you don't try out for the team, just come and watch us dance and give us critique! You are amazing and so talented!"

"Thanks! I would be glad to stop by and I might take you up on looking to try out, but I'm probably not here long term. Just until I am better."

"Saa, why don't you come with us to Taka's sushi shop and you two can talk," Fuji offered.

"Is that alright?"

"I see no problem. The more the better!"

The group was off to the shop. When they got there they all sat down. Kaori sat next to Akana and Tezuka. Oishi was across from her and next to Eiji. On the walk there Akana got to know Kaori a little better, but she wouldn't tell how she got her injury.

"Can I just say, that your solo at Nationals was amazing. The emotion and everything was just perfect!" Akana said.

"Thanks. When I performed that on stage it did not feel that way. It felt like I messed everything up. It had been a rough week anyways for me to begin with," Kaori said.

"It sure didn't look like it. So how far are you in recovery? I missed most of last season to an ankle injury."

"I'm pretty far, but I still have pain when I dance. Walking is fine. I can't really run either. I had surgery on it a while back and they said that I would be up and ready weeks ago, but that never happened. I took it easy too. It's killing me that I can't dance right now."

"I know the feeling. I was so frustrated when I was out. Getting back on that stage performing was the best feeling ever."

Kaori looked down at her food for a moment and sighed, "Yeah, I can imagine."

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that because you are still injured!"

"It's fine. I just wish my stupid injury never happened."

"Yeah, how did it happen again?"

Kaori saw her cousin tense up before she spoke, "I'd rather not say."

"Oh, sorry. Hey, when you want to talk about it, I'm all ears!"

Kaori smiled. She felt like it was the first genuine smile she gave since her accident, "Thanks, I'd like that. I'm just not comfortable talking about it."

The rest of the night went well for the teens and they all went their separate ways to their homes. When Kaori and her cousin got home she went right up to her room and got all of her things ready for class. She was looking forward to starting school and she already made a few new friends.


	2. Come and Get It

**So the concept behind this story is that it follows the year that Seigaku takes Nationals, but with Kaori and a few other OCs thrown into the mix. Each chapter is going to be a song title, but this is not a song fic. It is just purely the inspiration for the chapter.**

Kaori woke up and got herself ready for school. Her cousin would be taking her in early since he had practice and it would give her time to adjust to school. She packed a bag for dance since she was considering trying out for the team. She went downstairs and was greeted by a western breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart. Eat up before Shuichiro comes down and you have to leave. Oh, this is for you to wear since my brother-in-law thought it would help you if you decide to run or dance. Your appointment is today. Shuichiro will go with you," her aunt said handing her a knee brace.

Kaori nodded and put the brace on. She ate up her breakfast and was greeted by her cousin. They both got ready and then they headed off to school.

"We are meeting up with Tezuka if that's okay," Oishi said.

"That's fine. So what do you think if I decided to try out for the dance team?" Kaori asked.

"I'm not sure. I know they are talented, but they haven't really won much in the past few years. It might be good for you to make friends there though."

"I wasn't asking about their record or making friends. I was asking if it would be smart if I danced," Kaori said nodding to Tezuka, who had met up with them at this point.

"But your knee isn't strong enough to be dancing again!"

"Shuichiro, I have been going to my regular practices back home, now granted I was in pain, but I still danced. I cannot just sit still. I'll make you a deal, I won't make a sure decision until after we get back from my appointment today."

Her cousin nodded at her statement. Kaori noticed that Tezuka was fairly quiet and it bothered her a little bit.

"Morning Tezuka-san!" Kaori said trying to get him to smile.

"Morning Oishi-chan," Tezuka replied.

"Please call me Kaori. I won't take it as any disrespect."

She only noticed him nod at what she said in agreement. Kaori shrugged it off and they continued their walk to their school. Kaori walked into the building and to the office to get her class schedule. A student walked into the office and showed her to her room.

"Do you have any questions?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, do you know where the dance team is. I want to try out," Kaori asked.

"I don't know. They suck. Don't waste your time with them."

Kaori stood there dumbstruck at what was said to her, "Okay, thanks."

The girl left her and once she was out of sight, Kaori picked up her bag and went searching for the team. After a few minutes, she found the space that the team was using. When she entered the room she found about five girls sitting on the floor, one of them being Akana.

"You actually came! Thank god!" Akana said getting up and hugging the girl.

"Is this everyone?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah sadly. Most of the seniors left and we are the only ones remaining. We need to have at least ten members to compete. Only four more now!"

The door opened and a younger woman walked through and the other girls got up and stood in a straight line. Kaori put her things down, changed her shoes, and then went to stand in line with them.

"You must be new. I'm Suzaki-sensei. You do have to audition for the team though. Nothing too much. I can tell that you are a good dancer already," Suzaki said.

"Okay, but I do want to let you know that I have a knee injury, so some of my turns and jumps are limited at the moment," Kaori said.

"Well then, show me what you can do without straining it too much."

The other girls moved to the side and Suzaki moved to the stereo and turned on a song,"Give me a little something. Not too long, just something that will make me want to have you on this team."

Kaori listened to the song and got caught up in the movement and started dancing and not realizing it she did about thirty seconds of an improv dance and didn't put too much weight on her left knee if she didn't need to. When she was done the teacher and the other girls stared in awe at her.

"That was amazing. I didn't even know that you had the injury," Suzaki said. "I can easily say that you made the team, but I want a regular update from your doctor on your condition. What is you name by the way?"

"Osihi Kaori," she spoke.

"Makes sense. I heard of you from some people in the States when I visited around your Nationals. You certainly do live up to your name. Now everyone, we need four more girls to be considered a threat for regionals. Kaori, you are going to be our main selling point, if that's okay. With people knowing that a national winner is on our team, will make them come and want to join."

"Oh, I understand that one all too well."

"Let's get started on the group routine. Kaori, do what you can so you don't hurt yourself even more."

After about a half an hour, the girls were dismissed and they went to their classes. Kaori waited outside until the teacher called her in.

"Please, introduce yourself," the teacher smiled.

Kaori looked around the classroom to see if she knew anyone, but she noticed that Tezuka was in her class, "Hello, I'm Oishi Kaori, but please call me Kaori. I'm from Los Angeles, California in the United States."

Kaori was shown her seat and she sat next to Tezuka, but was welcomed with some glares from the female classmates.

_Great. I have crazy dance competitors and now crazy fangirls! I really have to ask Shuichiro about what is up with them._

The day went smoothly and when lunch time rolled around, she saw her cousin peak in the door. She wondered how he found her.

"Shuichiro, how did you find me?" Kaori asked.

"I asked Inui. He has data on everyone here," her cousin said.

"I just started and he has data on me!"

"You get used to it. Anyways, remember you have your appointment after classes. We are leaving practice early to get there."

"Right. Oh, I made the dance team. Apparently there are only six of us total. I'll be sure to be out of practice in time."

"Good and congratulations, but I thought that you weren't trying out until after your appointment today."

"Well, I decided better now than later! I promise I am taking it easy!"

Her cousin left and she was met with even more glares. She rolled her eyes before saying, "He is my cousin so you can stop staring."

She sat down and waited for the day to be over so that she can go to dance and go to the doctors. The teacher dismissed the class and Kaori grabbed her things and went to the dance studio. The girls were in there and a couple more new girls came in. They looked young, but Kaori didn't mind. Suzaki sensei walked into the room and saw the new girls and smiled a little bit. All of the older girls and Kaori lined up and waited further instruction.

"Good Afternoon. I'm glad you could make it. I'm going to do a simple combination routine and you are to perform it for us. I want everyone to do this. I want to make sure I am picking the right girls," Suzaki said.

The girls lined up and they followed the moves. Kaori felt like she was at home doing this and it didn't go unnoticed. After about a half an hour Suzaki watched the girls do the small routine for her.

"Thank you. Now, I am glad to say that all of you are part of the competition team! I will name the captain and vice-captain," Suzaki said. Most of the girls were expecting Kaori to be the captain because she was talented, but Suzaki was reluctant to put the girl in such a high position on her first day. "Our Vice-Captain is Oishi Kaori and our Captain is Kanai Akana."

Kaori smiled at the girl that she thought of as her friend and Akana smiled back and they hugged each other.

"Now, I'm going to let you go early, but tomorrow morning, you all better be ready to work hard on our group routine for prefectruals!" Suzaki said.

The girls nodded and then were dismissed to go home. Kaori had a large smile on her face when she went to the tennis courts to wait for her cousin. The team greeted her and she just nodded. Kaori noticed Tezuka talking to their coach and then walking away followed by her cousin.

"Ready to go?" Oishi asked his cousin.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be," Kaori said and the three of them started walking. Kaori was confused at first as to why Tezuka was following them. "Sorry to ask, but are you coming with us Tezuka-san?"

"Ah, but for a different reason," Tezuka answered plainly.

Kaori raised her head in a nod, "So, Shurichiro, I was names Vice-Captain today."

"Congratulations. Who made Captain?" her cousin asked.

"Kanai. She deserved it though, she has been on the team for forever. So how was your practice today?"

"Usual. We have our ranking matches and our tournaments coming up."

"Sounds interesting. I hope I can make it to a few matches while I'm here. I remember you telling me about you guys last year when I would talk to you."

"Ah, this year though we are looking really good for Nationals this year too."

"Sounds amazing."

They arrived at the doctor's office and the three of them were in the waiting area for their uncle to show up. Kaori had only met him a few times, but she was looking forward to getting better. The nurse called Tezuka in first. Kaori sat patiently while her cousin was in the appointment with his friend. She was curious as to why Tezuka was there, but she didn't pry much. The door opened and the two tennis players walked out. Her cousin had a sullen look on his face, but Tezuka's was almost unreadable.

"Uncle said you could go in when you were ready. Do you want me to come with you?" Oishi asked.

"No, I'm fine. Done plenty of these believe me, but is everything okay with you?" Kaori asked.

"Ah," Tezuka replied.

"Not sure how to take that, but I'll be back in a few minutes," Kaori said walking into the room. She sat down while her uncle smiled at her.

"You are looking good Kaori," her uncle said.

"Thanks. It feels good to be here for some reason," Kaori smiled.

"Well, I got your last x-rays and you are showing some improvement. I can say that you are showing enough that you should be able to compete in about a week, but that is only one dance. Your father told me how you were doing up to four dances per competition. We will see when you come back for your follow-ups how far you can go, but you still need to do some strengthening exercises to help the muscles get better. I have some stretches and recommendations that will help with that," he said giving her a list. "Do these twice a day and you should see some improvement."

"Thank you. That is some good news. So can I start doing a little dancing now?"

"A little. Let me guess, you are on the dance team. Don't over do it, no intense turns on your left. Leaps should be fine if you are wearing the brace. Small steps, Kaori."

"I understand, believe me, I want to get better."

"Good. Now I have something else to talk to you about. When I talked to your father, he spoke about you being quiet withdrawn after the incident."

"Oh, yeah. Well you would be too if you lost everything that you worked hard for. I guess not dancing and seeing her kinda did that to me."

"It's all perfectly clear, but he just wanted me to ask and see if there were any other problems surrounding what happened."

"Not really. Even though I have been her about two days, I can already feel better. I'm not as stressed out over things and I know having a positive attitude will help with healing."

"Exactly. That's good to hear. If you start to feel off about things let me know right away. I don't have anything else for you and if you don't, I'll see you next week for another follow up."

"Thanks!" Kaori said getting up and walking out of the office with a smile on her face. When she left she noticed her cousin and Tezuka still sitting there.

"How was it?" Oishi asked.

"Good. I got clearance for at least one dance if my next two appointments look clear," Kaori smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Just how I need to watch myself and not withdraw from people."

Kaori watched her cousin's face fall into a frown.

"Don't worry! I'm fine, I'm feeling a lot better. You don't understand the anxiety that I went through when she was around. I would avoid seeing her and then not being able to dance just made me feel..."

"Worthless," Tezuka said causing both of the Oishi's to look at him.

"Yeah. Twelve years of my life gone in a flash. I though I would never get to this point again."

"But you are getting better," Oishi said.

"While I might be getting better, who knows I will ever be the same again."

"Stop making it seem as if you were worthless from the beginning."

"Shurichiro, you weren't there. You didn't hear the things I heard that night," Kaori stopped and took a deep breath trying to fight back the tears.

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"No its fine. I have to get over it sometime, but it might not be right now. But talking about it does help some. I'm just not ready to tell a lot of people about what happened."

They remained quiet for the rest of their walk home. The cousin's said goodbye to Tezuka and finished their walk home. Little did Kaori know, the person who would be able to help her the most, is someone that she would least expect.

"


	3. All The Right Moves

**Hello! So this is going along like I would like it too! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little bit of a filler and moves fast, but I have a few things planned out, like how she tells her friends about what happened and the beginning of the romance between her and Tezuka. Well enjoy!**

* * *

For the next few days, Kaori was adjusting well to her new life and school. She had become close friends with Akana an she felt that she had someone that she could talk to and she could talk to her about things other than dance.

"So what's it like living with your cousin?" Akana asked.

"Kinda interesting, but I swear his life right now revolves around tennis. I understand it's important, but still," Kaori said as they were putting their things away after practice. "He's good hearted and he's helped me adjust well to living here, but he is such a mother hen sometimes."

Akana laughed and followed the girl out of the studio and went with her to the tennis courts. It had become a habit for Akana, Kaori, Oishi, Tezuka, and Fuji to all walk home together. Usually the boys would talk about tennis and Kaori and Akana would talk about a mix of thing, but it usually ended up about dance. After the regulars were done with practice they started their walk home as usual.

"So when are we gonna know for sure how your knee is?" Akana asked.

"I still have two more appointments till I get some clearance. I'm doing the stretches and being careful. I don't want to rush back, but I definitely want to get better fast," Kaori replied.

"So you still aren't going to tell me how you injured your knee. For a dancer like you, it had to be something good. Like falling from a jump wrong, or missing an aerial."

"I'll tell you that it is none of those things. It happened outside of dance."

Kaori was trying to be cryptic about it but she knew that three people behind her didn't believe the whole story.

"Oh, I see. Well, this is me! I'll see you tomorrow," Akana said going down her street to her house. Kaori let out a small sigh knowing that she dodged a bullet on that one.

"So you are working hard to get better?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, I wanna get back to where I was last season. It's been hard for me some days because I get really limited as to what I can do. It would be like telling you that you can't serve or do smashes. That's how I feel most days," Kaori said.

"Saa, that would be hard. There are those who are injured that get through the pain."

"I go for as long as I can. If I do anymore damage to my knee, then I won't be able to dance ever again. It's not a risk I want to take. Trust me when I say that I'm not good at anything else besides dance. It's my life. I'm so close to getting into private schools for dance and Julliard in the future. I'm almost there and then I just had to have this injury."

"Kaori, you are good at other things. You make it seem like you aren't smart," Oishi said.

"Thanks, but in reality, if I never danced again, I would feel like I lost a part of myself that I could never get back," Kaori said noticing Tezuka tense up a little bit when she was talking like she struck a cord. Fuji went his own way after a few blocks and Kaori began the conversation again. "Tezuka-san, how did you injure your elbow."

Oishi looked at his cousin with shock. He never told her what happened to him and that it was his shoulder. Tezuka blinked at the girl a few times at her statement. He wasn't sure how to go about telling her what happened.

"It happened my first year. Another student hit me with his raquet. I almost quit the team after that," Tezuka replied shortly.

"So you have been going along with this injury for years? How have you been going on like that?" Kaori asked.

"I use my right mostly and I won't strain my left too much when I play."

"It must have been hard when it first happened. I know you'll get better one day, and you are seeing my uncle and I know he can do it," Kaori smiled.

Kaori felt her phone buzz and she absently picked up the phone thinking it was one of her friends from America. Her face fell when she heard the voice on the other end. It was her mother.

"Hello Kaori. How are you feeling?" Her mother said.

"Fine, no thanks to you. What do you want?" Kaori replied. Since she replied in English Oishi knew it was somebody from home.

"Oh, just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine. Don't call me ever again. I don't want to hear from you. Remember you have no rights over me anymore because of your stupidity, but I will thank you for allowing me to get new friends. Bye," Kaori said hanging up and letting out a huff. "She gets on my nerves. Weeks without having speaking to her and now she wants to."

"Kaori, is everything okay?" Oishi asked fearing her response.

"Perfectly fine, you know, my crazy mother calls trying to be all nice as if nothing ever happened. Thank god I am thousands of miles away from her and I don't have to physically see her."

Tezuka took his leave to his house at the right moment and the two cousins finished their walk home.

"Kaori, you should call your father about this," Oishi said worrying.

"I will, but she can still have contact with me. That was part of the original agreement. She just doesn't have rights anymore," Kaori said as they were walking into the house and Kaori picked up the phone to call her father to tell him what happened on her walk home.

* * *

It was the end of the week and Kaori met up with Akana to follow her cousin to their tennis match. Kaori was excited to see the team play against another team.

"So, you excited to see them play?" Akana asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Shuichiro play since we were little. He was so cute when he played back then," Kaori said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I won't embarrass him here."

"Sure."

Kaori smiled at her friend knowing that what she said wasn't true. The girls sat in awe at the team and how they played. They had never seen anything like that before in their life. When they saw that they won, the girls jumped up with joy and ran over to congratulate them.

"Congrats! That was amazing!" Kaori said hugging her cousin and then following suit with Eiji.

"Thanks. I thought you had practice today?" Oishi said thinking.

"Yeah in like... Akana we gotta bust outta here! We have 15 minutes!" Kaori yelled grabbing her bag.

"Shit! Come on!" Akana said grabbing the girl's hand running off. "Bye, congrats again!"

The two girls ran back to the school just in time. Suzaki smiled at the two of them as they burst into the room panting and holding their knees out of breath.

"Glad you could make it. How was the match?" Suzaki asked.

"Good," Kaori said getting in line. She was surprised her knee didn't hurt, but that would be tested in practice.

After two hours the girls were done and everything was coming together. Prefecture wasn't for another two weeks, but it gave time for them to perfect the techniques in the dance to make it clean and beautiful. Kaori felt a little pain in her knee, but it was probably because she ran all the way here and then danced for two hours. She had another appointment tomorrow, so she would make sure she told her uncle what happened.

* * *

It was the week of prefectures and Kaori was on her way to her next doctor's appointment. Her last one went well and he said if this one looked even better, then she would be able to dance this weekend. She waited patiently for her uncle to come in and talk to her. She would miss her morning practice and arrive right on time for school.

"Morning, Kaori," her uncle said.

"Morning!" Kaori replied.

"I guess you want to hear the news."

"Yes, please!"

"Well, I am clearing you for one dance this weekend and if you are going at the rate you are going, you should be able to do at least a solo by Regionals."

Kaori smiled, "Really? I can dance this weekend!"

"Really. I will still see you once a week, but you are making good improvement. Now you should be off or else you will be late."

Kaori nodded and got up. She felt like crying tears of joy because she was able to dance again in a competition. She made her way to class and sat down next to Tezuka right on time.

"Morning Tezuka-san," Kaori smiled.

"Morning Kaori-chan," he replied.

"So you have your next Prefecture match this weekend?"

"Hn."

"I hope you do well. I wish I could go, but we have a competition."

The teacher came in and class started and Kaori started paying attention to her lessons. She didn't have trouble in class, it was just adjusting to how classes were taught in Japan that still threw her off. Lunch time rolled around and Kaori and Tezuka got up and met up with Oishi and Fuji for lunch.

"That looks good Tezuka-san!" Kaori said admiring his lunch.

"Hn," Tezuka replied.

"So how was your appointment this morning?" Oishi asked and as if she could hear from miles away Akana popped up and sat down with them.

"Well, I'm clear for this weekend!" Kaori said. Akana jumped up and tackled her friend onto the grass.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Akana exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm serious alright. Now can I eat my lunch! I'm starving," Kaori said sitting up after her friend got off of her.

"That's great news! I wish I could go this weekend to see you but we have another match," Oishi said.

"It's not problem Shuichiro. It's not like I'm doing a solo or anything. I just have the group number. There will be more competitions."

"Hey, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but what's gonna happen when you are all healed?" Akana asked.

Kaori looked down at her meal. She thought of it a couple of times before, but she didn't want to think about it too much. She liked it here and she didn't want to leave, "I'm not sure. I haven't talked to my father about it. I'm sure I'll probably go back to LA."

"That's what I was thinking too."

"But I'm not leaving yet, so let's not think about that!"

Akana smiled and finished her lunch. The two girls got up together and started talking about this weekend and their competition. Oishi looked at his cousin knowing that she didn't want to leave when she was better, and hoped that she would stay for her sake.


	4. The Fighter

**Back with another chapter! Enjoy! I promise there will be more interaction with the tennis team in the next chapters. Keep reading for more fun!**

It was the day of Prefectures and Kaori woke up nervous. She was never nervous when it came to competitions. She packed her bag and went down stairs. She saw her cousin sitting at the table finishing his meal when there was a knock on the door. Kaori opened it and saw Eiji standing there smiling along with Fuji.

"Morning Kaori-chan!" Eiji said getting a small laugh from the girl.

"Morning Eiji-kun, Fuji-kun," Kaori said. "Shuichiro is almost done. Come in for a moment."

The two tennis players entered the entry way of the house. Kaori grabbed couple of items of food and put them in her bag by the door. By then her cousin was ready to go. Kaori picked up her bag and headed out with them.

"You have to be there early too?" Eiji asked noticing the girl was walking with them.

"Yeah, they are long competitions! You have solos, duo/trios, and then full group. Not to mention scoring and presentation of awards," Kaori said.

"That sounds like a long day," Fuji said.

"Yeah, but they are so much fun. I'm excited to be able to compete again. It's been way too long," Kaori smiled.

"That it has. Is the place you are competing at on the way?" Oishi said.

"Yeah, its past your place, so I can say hi to everyone!" Kaori said and as they turned the corner Akana was waiting for them.

"Morning!" Akana said waving at them.

"Morning! Ready for today?" Kaori asked.

"Somewhat. I'm not nervous for the group. I'm more nervous for my solo. They have always freaked me out. One time my music stopped working, I continued with the dance, but I didn't perform it as well as I should have and I didn't even place."

"Akana, your solo is beautiful. You gotta calm down. It's only Prefecture. Use it as a practice to get a feel for Regionals."

"Easier said than done. I've never been strong in solo. I do well in duo/trio and group."

Kaori looked at her friend who had a worried look on her face, "When we get there, I'll give you my tips to help with the nerves."

"That would be great. How are you feeling for today?"

"I'm feeling good. I did my stretches and I'm just trying to relax. First competition in months and its not on my usual turf either. So, it's a little unnerving."

"Good."

The group arrived at the tennis courts and were greeted by Tezuka. Kaori and Akana stopped for a moment to talk to them.

"Morning Tezuka-san!" Kaori smiled.

"Morning Kaori-chan, Akana-chan," Tezuka said to the two dancers.

"Shuichiro, I'll let you know when we finish. It probably won't be until later," Kaori said to her cousin opening up her bag and grabbing her brush to start pulling her hair back.

"Alright. Why are you starting to get ready here?"

"You don't wanna see back stage. Ten girls running around all trying to get ready, not to mention other teams running around doing the same thing. It's mayhem at its finest. Plus, it's easier to get a head start on the hair over anything," Akana said throwing Kaori some bobby pins for her hair.

"Yeah, I've learned to do my hair without a mirror and if I'm mostly ready, I can sit in the audience for most of the dances, or stand in the wings," Kaori said before moving to Akana to shove the intricate head piece into her head eliciting a shout of pain. "Hey, that's how you know it's in good. Now hold still."

They boys stared at the two girls. Kaori and Akana were ready to finish their trek to the competition. Kaori had her hair up in a traditional sock bun with stray pieces pinned back and Akana had her hair in an elaborate french twist with a yellow comb-toothed hair piece on the side.

"Well, we better finish our walk there," Kaori said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Alright, good luck and do well. Please remember to take it easy," Oishi said to his cousin.

"Thanks, but I won't take it easy. This is a competition remember? Good luck to you guys too!"

* * *

They all nodded their heads and watched the two girls start on their way to the competition. Kaori and Akana arrived a little bit later and they finished getting ready. Akana was in her yellow piece for her solo stretching and Kaori was in her steel gray dress for the group number.

"Alright, Akana, head out to the wings. I'll be in the audience watching," Suzaki said grabbing a notebook and leaving.

Akana let out a labored sigh and started to the wings. Kaori followed her backstage knowing that her friend would need her. When they were back there, Kaori saw the look of fear on Akana's face.

"Akana, calm down! You know this solo. Here come with me," Kaori said pulling the nervous girl from watching the other dancers. "Close your eyes. I want you to think of your best dance memory you have ever had. Don't tell me, just think it, visualize it. Take a deep breath in and hold it for a second. Then release. Good. Fell better?"

"Yeah, thanks Kaori! I needed that," Akana said.

"Next up, from Seishun Gakuen, Kanai Akana in the Solo Division!" The announcer said.

Akana walked out onto the stage and hit her starting mark. Her music began and she started her dance. It was a lyrical piece what was very focused on turns and expression. Kaori watched from the wings smiling at her friend. It looked like she was having the dance of her life out there. When the piece ended, the crowd applauded and Akana walked off with a smile on her face.

"Kaori! I did it! That really worked!" Akana said hugging her friend.

"I know. It was wonderful, you just have to watch how much you travel on your turns. I don't know if it was the floor, but it was minor!" Kaori said.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Come on, let's get ready for the group number."

The two girls went into their dressing room and finished getting ready. Kaori put the final touches on her make up and helped the other girls get ready. They were all visibly nervous. Kaori looked to her friend to help calm them down.

"Alright! Gather around! I know this is our first competition of the season. The top two go to Regionals, you hear. Now that doesn't mean that you settle for second place. This is a sharp and clean dance. It has been for weeks. Just take a breath and let it go. Dance as if there is nobody there. We got this!" Akana said getting the girls pumped up.

The team walked out with smiles into the wings for their group dance. Kaori wondered how her cousin was doing at his competition. She smiled at the thought of her friends playing the sport that they loved. She wished that their seasons didn't overlap as much as they have. It was about four o'clock and they were the second team to compete. There were 15 teams competing a two and a half minute routine and that didn't even count the awards.

"Next up in the group routine, Seishun Gakuen, performing 'Blue'" The announcer said.

Akana and Kaori stood just on the edge of the floor waiting for their music to start. Kaori took a deep breath and let the music take her over when it started. She noticed that the team was doing the routine as they had practiced. The big moment the dance came where her and Akana would do an aerial and then start into their turn section. It was the toughest part for her to complete with her knee. She felt her self in the air and landing perfectly. She didn't feel any pain as she turned for what felt like forever. She moved to her last position in the dance and hit the final pose as the music stopped. The crowd roared in applause. They turned and walked off the stage all letting out a sigh of relief. They walked into the dressing room and were greeted by their coach.

"Great job out there! It was just as we practiced it! Kaori, excellent aerial and turns! I see that knee is getting stronger by the day," Suzaki said smiling. "Akana, brilliant solo. You have come a long way from last year."

"Thank you sensei," Akana said bowing a little.

About an hour later they were called out for awards. Each team stood in a line on the stage. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. They announced the winner for the duo/trio division. Now they were on to the solos. Kaori saw Akana stiffen as they started announcing at fifth place. The number got closer to one and Akana started getting more visibly nervous.

"And in first place with a score of 288.7 is Kanai Akana from Seishun Gakuen!" The announcer said as Akana jumped and walked up to get her award. Akana took her place as they started announcing the group awards. They all grabbed hands and waited.

"In second place with a score of 287.8, Yamabuki." The announcer said and the team captain stepped up and accepted the award.

"And in first place with a score of 295.1 is Seishun Gakuen! Your Prefectural Champion!" The announcer said as the team went up and accepted the award. "Both Yamabuki and Seishun will advance to the Regional Competion with the previous year winner Hyotei also advancing."

The girls left the stage and back to their dressing room to celebrate their win. They packed up their things and changed into street clothes. Kaori didn't take off her make up, just let her hair down. She picked up her phone and texted her cousin that they were finished. She got a reply that they were at Taka's place for sushi.

* * *

Akana and Kaori walked their way to the sushi shop. They opened the door and saw the team sitting there staring at them.

"What? Is something wrong?" Kaori asked.

They continued to stare at the two girls in silence. They set their stuff down and they took their spots at the table. Kaori sat next to Tezuka and Akana was next to Fuji.

"So how was the tournament?" Akana asked.

"We made it to Regionals!" Eiji said being the first one to reply. It donned on Kaori as to why they were acting so strange.

"Congrats! I knew you could do it and Akana and I were so exhausted after the competition that we didn't feel like taking off our make up," Kaori replied.

"It's just that we have never seen you with it on before. You don't look like yourself!" Eiji said.

"That's the thing with dance. You aren't yourself when you are out there sometimes. You have to play the part you are given. Like Akana's solo, she had to be peppy and happy, while in the group we had to be stern. Almost like Tezuka-san."

The group proceeded to laugh as they imagined being as stone faced as Tezuka. They got some sushi rolls put in front of them and began eating.

"So how was your competition?" Oishi finally asked. Kaori and Akana swallowed their food before speaking. She saw their faces fall as if they thought they didn't win.

"Well we didn't do as well as we thought we would..." Kaori started and saw their faces fall more. "We better than we thought."

"Yeah, you are looking at the Prefectural Champions!" Akana said beaming as they pulled out their medals.

"And don't forget the overall solo champion over there!" Kaori said as Akana pulled out a second medal.

They stared at the two girls for a moment before cheering to congratulate them.

"That's amazing!" Eiji and Momo said.

"Thanks," Akana smiled. "Now we have to prepare for Regionals. Now that is going to be hard to win. Top three go on to Nationals, but making it there will be tough. Thirty teams and it gets knocked down to fifteen who compete at the finals. There will be some tough competition. Already I can tell you that Hyotei and Rikkai dai will make it to the finals. The other teams are all up for chance."

"Sounds tough? How are you gonna go at it?" Fuji asked.

"No clue yet, we are probably going to enter in all categories. One duo/trio, three solos, and one group. We need as many chances to get to Nationals. The top scoring numbers all make it to nationals. Typically they all come from the same teams, so there aren't stragglers entering Nationals. Rikkai has had a seven year win streak. I swear they produce freaking machines out there."

Kaori sighed, "Well, we just need to train harder. This won't be easy and with a fairly rookie team, its not going to get any easier from here."

"Let's just hope you can do a solo for Regionals."

"Oh, me too. Today was a good test. No pain and everything felt fine. I'll know more in a couple of days, but let's enjoy this win and think about all of that planning stuff when we get back to school."

"Okay, but I'm telling you, I wanna see a solo from you in person."

Kaori rolled her eyes and started conversation with the tennis team. She has finally started to feel at home here. She just didn't wish she would have to leave when she got fully healed.


	5. Legacy

**Yay! This chapter will have more appearances of the Regulars! They will appear more and more in the chapters from now on! I will tell you that the next chapter I have in mind was one that I have been planning from the beginning of this story! Well read and enjoy!**

* * *

When school returned the next week Kaori went to the doctor's to see how her knee was doing. They have two weeks off and then their first round for Regionals. She waited in the hall for her uncle to call her in. He came out a moment later and called her in. She had x-rays done yesterday and now she wanted to hear the results.

"First off, congratulations at Prefectures. Now are you ready for the news?" Her uncle asked.

"Yes, please," Kaori said praying for good news.

"After looking at your x-ray. I see that compared to the previous x-ray that you have made extraordinary improvement. I can't say that you are healed for good, but I can say that you are good enough to try a solo. If if feels like too much strain, you will have to pull back, but I feel that you are going to do just fine."

Kaori felt like crying, "You mean that I am healed?"

"Yes and no. You have healed better because you were dancing and doing the stretches like you should have from the beginning. I can't say that you have completely healed, honestly, you might never be perfectly healed. You are going to more than likely get to 99 percent, don't take it as a bad thing, take it as something that makes you unique."

"I understand, thank you for everything."

"I only want to see you now every other week unless you feel extreme pain. You'll feel soreness due to putting more use on it, but I say go for that solo."

"Thank you!" Kaori said getting up and leaving the office smiling larger than before. She ran to school and hurried to class just in time again. She sat down and did her familiar greeting with Tezuka. She paid attention to her classes and got her work done before lunch. They were dismissed for the meal and Kaori went to find Suzaki to tell her the news before eating.

"Suzaki-sensei," Kaori said walking into the room.

"Ah, Kaori. How was your appointment this morning?" Suzaki smiled.

"Good. Here is the note from the doctor," Kaori smiled.

Suzaki read it and returned the smile,"This is very good to read. I'll see you after classes for practice."

Kaori bowed and took her leave. She arrived and sat down next to Fuji and started eating her lunch.

"Hi, Kaori!" Akana said noticing the girl.

"Akana. You ready to work on some new material this afternoon?" Kaori asked.

"You know it. I really wanna see what she dishes out to us this time."

"Agreed. You'll have a solo for sure."

"I hope so."

The girls finished their meals and headed back to their classes. Kaori wanted to keep it a secret until dance that she was cleared for a solo and was better than ever. Kaori arrived at the studio to find it closed and everyone sitting outside the doors.

"Sorry about this girls. They decided to redo the floor. We are out of a studio for a week," Suzaki said.

"What are we supposed to do?" A freshman asked.

"I have an idea. Follow me."

The girls followed their coach outside and they found themselves at the tennis courts. Kaori groaned at thinking that she would be near her mother hen of a cousin while she danced. Suzaki went over to talk to Ryuzaki and came back with a smile.

"Well, Ryuzaki said that we could use one of their courts for practice till the studio is finished. All of the boys are out of the club room so you all can change in there. I'll be waiting at the court," Suzaki said watching the girls go off and changed.

Kaori and Akana were in the middle of changing when they realized that they were going to be dancing in front of their friends. Akana's face was as red as a cherry.

"Kaori, we're gonna be dancing in front of the regulars. What if we suck?" Akana asked.

"We won't come on. Everyone ready?" Kaori asked slipping on her shoes. All of the girls were dressed in their crop tank tops in different colors and black shorts. The picked up their bags and headed out. They walked out and on to the tennis courts, but that wasn't with out getting stared from members of the tennis team. Kaori giggles at the faces on Eiji and Momo. The girls lined up on the court that was set up for them.

"Afternoon ladies. First off, great job at Prefectures. Regionals is a different animal. Thirty teams all vying for three spots for Nationals. There is a semi-final round and then the finals. We are doing five dances for both competitions. A trio, three solos, and the group," Suzaki said to her team smiling. "Now let's get on with who is doing what. Our trio will be Chieko, Mai, and Shinju."

Kaori noted that they were all first years on the team. She applauded the three girls for getting the special honor of doing a trio. The suspense mounted as the solos were announced.

"Our three soloists are, Prefectural Champion Akana," Suzaki said. "Our next solo goes to Tsubame. The final solo goes to someone who has made extraordinary improvements over the past few weeks. Congratulations to Kaori."

The girls applauded the three soloist and the tennis team also noted that the girl was doing a solo.

"Wait, Kaori is doing a solo? I thought she was injured?" Mai asked.

"Well, I was, but after my appointment today, I am happy to say that I am healed enough to perform a solo. That means only a little bit more and I'll be back to where I was last year," Kaori smiled.

Akana smiled and hugged her friend, "That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Alright, there is no time to waste! Trio, I want you out right now, Akana and Kaori will take the others and do some warm ups with them. We have some butts to kick at Regionals!" Suzaki said getting the girls off the court that they turned into their studio and ready for learning.

As Kaori was walking off the courts to take the girls to practice somewhere else she got smiles from the regulars and it even looked like there was a small smile on Tezuka's face. They were off the courts and Akana took the girls stretching while Kaori watched the trio come together.

"Good to hear that you are healed, Kaori chan," Tezuka said.

"Thanks, but I'm not 100 percent out of the woods yet. I'm just happy that I can do a solo again," Kaori smiled. "Tsubame! Suzaki-sensei wants you now!"

Tsubame walked onto the courts and to the area where her coach is and the trio walked off looking extremely tired. Kaori looked at them and while she watched them saw a moment that Shinju needed to work on.

"Hey, Shinju, can I see you for a moment?" Kaori asked the girl.

"Hai Kaori-fukubucho," Shinju said walking over to the girl.

"Well, your aerial into the turn looks a little sloppy. It looks like you are hesitating on the jump."

"Hai. I've never been good at aerials."

"Come with me," Kaori said walking to an area away from people and stray tennis balls. "I want you to do the aerial for me, same sequence going into it like the trio."

The girl did the sequence and Kaori saw some of the problems in the move, "First off you need to straighten those legs. Those will lose you major points, but the major thing is, you aren't trusting yourself. You need to trust yourself to get the height to straighten your legs and remember to push hard. Was there anyone who made fun of you during dance?"

"Yeah, a lot of people. I was never the best at dance. I just started three years ago so I was really behind," Shinju said looking down feeling unworthy of being near Kaori.

"Shinju, I would have never known you were dancing for three years if you didn't tell me. You are amazing and you proved that at Prefecture. Suzaki would have never given you that trio if she didn't believe in you. What I want you to do is think of all those people who made fun of you and when you do that aerial make it as if you are jumping over them and landing on the other side of the wall. Here, I'll show you what it should look like. Watch carefully," Kaori said getting in position to perform the jump. She got the right start and jumped into the air and landed the aerial and moved into the turn given to Shinju. When she was done, Shinju was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, that was amazing! Can I try it again?" Shinju said.

"Sure, do it as many times as you want," Kaori said watching the girl then do the move better than she was before. "Good, your leg was still a little bent, but that will come with time."

"Thank you!"

"Hey, Kaori, you're up!" Akana yelled half-way out of breath.

Kaori walked to her coach who was smiling at her. She knew she was in for a treat then.

"Be prepared to work harder than you ever have before. Now get out there and follow my voice," Suzaki said.

After fifteen minutes, the tennis court went silent and all watched the girl practicing her routine on their courts as the girl's coach shout out intricate moves and the girl followed.

"Deboule, fouette jete, up, arabesque, hold! Down and inhale! Emotion and release!" Suzaki said. "Good. Take ten."

Kaori was out of breath, "Thanks."

She walked over to where her cousin and his doubles partner were standing. Her cousin was the first to speak.

"That was amazing!" Oishi said.

"Thanks. That wasn't much. I feel like she is gonna pull out something nasty after that part, that or it's going in the group number," Kaori said.

"How do you understand what she is saying?" Eiji asked.

"Well, it's kinda like tennis. You know how you have all of that terminology for moves and shots? We have the same thing. It's not that bad, you learn them all in your first years of dance," Kaori said taking a drink from what she thought was her water bottle. Before Oishi could stop her his face paled. "Shuichiro, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay? You do know what you just drank on accident," Eiji asked fearing for the girl.

"No. I didn't taste anything strange. Wait this isn't my water?" Kaori asked and then seeing that she picked up the bottle next to her's. She read the label and saw that it was Inui Juice. "Wait, is this the stuff you fear at practice? I don't see what the problem is."

At this point the attention of all the regulars were on her and they were amazed that she didn't suffer the same fate that many others had before her. She shrugged and then went out to the rest of the team and started the group routine. At the end of practice, Kaori and the girls changed quickly to let the boys in so they could change. Kaori and Akana waited outside of the club house for Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, and Tezuka. When the regulars emerged, they all began their walk home.

"So are you ready for Hyotei this weekend?" Kaori asked.

"You bet we are!" Eiji replied.

"Good news is, we can be there this weekend! We don't perform until next weekend!" Akana said.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi! Yay! Akana-chan and Kaori-chan will be there!"

Kaori giggled at the energetic red-head, "Yes we will."

"Saa, so how does it feel to have a solo again?" Fuji asked.

"Feels amazing. It has been way too long!" Kaori smiled. "I finally feel like myself."

The friends parted ways and all went home. Kaori started to forget the scars of her past and started to focus on her friends and family she had now.


	6. Demons

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been working a lot lately and I haven't had time to update, but this cold and dreary weather I am having is helping me write a lot! I have the next chapter or so already written. I just have to edit. Hopefully tomorrow and the day after I can update again!**

* * *

Kaori woke up the next morning and grabbed her bag to head off to school. She waited for her cousin to finish getting ready and they were out the door early. She had messaged Tezuka the night before if she could practice on the courts early in the morning. He had agreed and she told Ryuzaki about her arriving early. The dance team didn't have a morning practice, just the one after school. Kaori felt that was going to change soon, but she didn't mind.

After she changed she went off to the side and started running her routine. She knew it felt right, but she also wanted to do something else to see how her recovery was going. Kaori was looking for someone with sharp eyes. Fuji and Eiji were playing a match, so that meant the other two that she trusted were Tezuka and Inui, who were standing off to the side.

"Hey, Tezuka-san, Inui-san, can I ask a favor of you two?" Kaori asked.

"What is it?" Inui asked still writing in his book.

"I'm curious if I can do the 32 fouettes en tournant again and I need a good eye to watch the turns."

The two nodded and Kaori took her spot. To her this was a test to see how well her knee has healed.

"Go," Tezuka said.

Kaori lifted herself off the ground and proceeded to whip her leg to accomplish the turns. She felt more and more eyes on her, but in her head she kept counting. She lowered her left foot, her supporting leg, down to help propel her to the next turn and she lost her balance and fell out of the turn.

"Damn," Kaori said.

"25," Inui and Tezuka said.

"That was amazing!" Eiji said getting a nod from Fuji and her cousin.

"Thanks. I'm almost there though," Kaori said which earned her a few looks from the regulars.

"What do you mean? That would look amazing in your routine!" Eiji said.

"The 32 fouettes en tournant is most famous from the coda of Black Swan. The turns are a test of a dancer's strength, balance, stamina, and technique. Kaori, you did those turns in jazz shoes on dirt, not en pointe and on a proper floor. I think if you were to do them in the proper place, you would be able to accomplish them with no problems, but I'm not going to make you do that now. I'll save that for later," Suzaki said walking over to the tennis team explaining.

"So you have done them before?"

"Yeah, back home I did them, but never in competition. It was my warm up for fouettes," Kaori said scratching the back of her head.

"Now, let's fix a couple of things in your solo," Suzaki said leading the girl to a private area.

She worked on her solo a little more and Suzaki added in a difficult turn section. When they were done, Kaori changed into her uniform and started walking to class. She sat down and nodded to Tezuka. It was their way of communicating. Kaori got somewhat agitated about his expression never seemed happy. While they were in class, the teacher announced that they were to have a group project and that they would be paired with their seatmate. Kaori felt all of the girls glaring at her and she shrunk in her seat a little. Thankfully afterwards it was lunch and she got up and ran to meet up with Akana.

"Akana, help me! I'm gonna die from glares from girls," Kaori said.

"What happened?" Akana asked nodding to Fuji as he sat down with them.

"I'm paired with Tezuka-san for a class project!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Those glares are vicious."

"Saa, they can't be that bad," Fuji said.

"Yes the are, they are glaring at us now," Akana said causing Fuji to turn around and the glares on the girl's faces fell to smiles and cheers as the tensai opened his eyes and looked at them.

"They look harmless," Fuji said. "Ah, afternoon Tezuka."

"Afternoon. Kaori, you can come home with me after practice so we can work on the project," Tezuka said sitting down which earned the girls more glares.

"Alright. Do you have any ideas as to what we should to it on?" Kaori asked.

"It's on American Literature. There are many people to choose from."

"Well, yeah, you have Twain, Fitzgerald, Salinger, and many more!"

"Ah."

"You know, I was so close to having a real conversation with you and you go and reply like that!" Kaori expressed. "Well, we should be heading back to class now. I'll see you at practice Akana!"

The teens went back to their classes and let the rest of the day wind down. Kaori was finishing up practice when she noticed that the regulars were done and Tezuka was waiting for her so they could work on their project. Their practice was dismissed and Kaori changed quickly.

"Sorry about that. We needed to get something finished," Kaori apologized.

"That's fine. Are you ready?" Tezuka said.

Kaori nodded and they were off to his house to get their project done. They arrived at his house and walked in. They were greeted by his mother when they arrived.

"Ah, welcome home Kunimitsu! You must be Oishi-chan," Ayana said.

"Yeah, but please call me Kaori. Thank you for letting me come over," Kaori said bowing.

"It's no problem, Kunimitsu doesn't have people over too often, just usually some teammates every now and then. Make yourself at home."

Kaori nodded and the two went up to his room to start working on their project. They had decided to do their report on _The Great Gatsby_. Kaori looked through the book and remembered reading it last year for something and they started working on their paper about the book. After a few hours, they were done and Kaori was asked to stay for dinner. She didn't want to be rude, so she stayed. At dinner she learned that Tezuka took after his father and grandfather more than his mother.

"So you must be Kunimitsu's girlfriend," his grandfather Kunikazu said causing Kaori to choke a little on her food.

"No, I'm just here to work on a project for class," Kaori said figuring out that she must have been the first girl to step foot in the house.

"Well, you must be a tennis player if you know my grandson!"

"No, again. I'm actually a dancer. My cousin has always been the tennis player in the family."

"So you live with your cousin? Why is that?" Kuniharu asked.

"Well, I injured my knee and my uncle said that he could help me out, so I came here to get better! It's been going well, too," Kaori smiled, but then felt something vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out he phone and saw that it was her father. "Excuse me, it's my father. It's important."

The family nodded and Kaori answered the phone when she was away from the table.

"Hi, Dad, what's up?" Kaori asked.

"Well, I just found out that you will have to come back home in a month or so. The trial is going to start," her father said.

Kaori felt her stomach drop, "What? When? I have Regionals?"

"It won't be until after that. I checked. They need you to testify."

"Alright, I don't have a choice now do I? How are things over there?"

"Good, the divorce will be finalized after the trial, and so will your custody. How's Japan treating you?"

"I've been having an amazing time. I really don't want to go back."

Kaori's dad noticed that she didn't say home when she was talking to him, "That's good. I won't keep you too long. I'll be coming to visit before we have to go back for the trial."

"Dad, can we move here after everything is done?"

"We'll see."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye," Kaori said hanging up the phone and walking back into the room where the family picked up on her change in demeanor.

"Is everything alright?" Ayana asked.

"Kinda. My father just told me that I have to back home in a month or so for a trial that I have to testify for," Kaori said causing the family to look at her more.

"Oh my. I hope it was nothing serious."

"It somewhat is. It's my mom's trial for child abuse and negligence. I'm not too concerned, it's more for my father to get full custody of me rather than joint with visitation."

"Child abuse? She hit you?" Kunikazu asked.

"No, not hit. It was more like pushing me down the stairs in my own home and potentially screwing up my knee for the rest of my life to end my dance career because she didn't want to be a mother. We also found out that she was starving me by changing the portions of my food. No wonder I felt miserable there, but that's all in the past, and I just have to relive those moments for the short time that I am on the stand," Kaori explained leaving out some other details.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm happy that you are in a better place now. Does you father have plans to move back here. I'm assuming he is Japanese," Kuniharu asked.

"He hasn't said for sure if we are. I know he has always wanted to move back. Even from the time I was a kid. My mom never wanted to make the move because she was too lazy to learn the language. We would always talk in Japanese when I was a kid, but that stopped when I started competing for dance and my father started working a lot more. I was still close with him, but I could tell things were off. I think with the divorce and such, if he gets full custody after the trial we will definitely move back here," Kaori smiled.

"That's good to hear. Shouldn't you two finish up your assignment?"

They both nodded and left the table to finish their project. They finished their project and Kaori was about to go home, when Ayana suggested that her son walk her home. She tried to refuse, but his mother insisted. They began their walk home and Kaori was silent at first but then decided to talk.

"Hey, can you not tell what I told your family at dinner tonight? I want to tell people when the time is right. I just can't do it right now. I was impressed that I could tell your family and not break down," Kaori said.

"Sure. It must not be easy to go what you are going through," Tezuka said.

"Yeah, but I've gotten better and it's made me a better person. Strange how injuries do that to you right?"

"Ah."

"You know, I know you injured your elbow in tennis. Though Shuichiro won't tell me exactly how, but I can tell that weighs on your mind every now and then."

Tezuka looked at her in surprise, "It wasn't just that."

"I know, but still. So, are you ready for the match this weekend?"

"Ah."

"I see. Well, I know Akana and I are looking forward to watching it," Kaori smiled as they arrived at her house. "Thanks for walking me home! See you tomorrow in class!"

Tezuka nodded and went on his way back home. Kaori went to her room and tried to make sense of what just happened to her. She was going to have to go home soon, and she needed to tell her friends as to why she had to go home. She sighed heavily and decided it was just best to let time do the talking. She didn't have time to stress out about something like that.


	7. So Small

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with work and my weekends have been really busy lately! I am about three or four chapters ahead right now, so getting them formed isn't the problem. I just don't have time right now to get them up quick! I promise to get them up a little faster!**

* * *

It was the first morning of the Kantou Regional Tennis Tournament. Kaori had decided to sleep in a little bit longer since the match didn't start until noon. She woke up and met Akana at her house. The two girls had been told the night before that their jackets were done. Suzaki decided that the dance team should have team jackets like the tennis regulars because they would be seen entering competitions as a team and could wear them for support. They looked similar to the tennis ones, but they were more fitted and feminine looking. When they arrived at the tennis courts and Kaori noticed that her cousin was no where to be found.

"Ne, where is he? He left way before I did," Kaori said starting to worry about her cousin.

"I'm sure he is fine," Akana said.

"Something must have happened, he is never late!" Eiji panicked.

"I know," Kaori said. "Hopefully he will call."

At that moment, Ryuzaki got a phone call from her cousin. The team was shocked that Oishi wouldn't be able to play today and that Momo would have to substitute in for Oishi. Kaori was naturally worried, but she knew that she had to have faith in the decision that her cousin had made. When they arrived at the courts, she was in awe at the sheer size of the Hyoutei team.

"They are massive," Kaori said.

"I know. I think their dance team was large too. I know they have an extremely competitive tryout," Akana said.

"Yeah, I do remember that."

The matches started and Kaori had a sinking feeling about the match as a whole. She watched with care as her cousin's partner started to work with Momo well. It took them some time, but they managed to make a good doubles pair. After they won, Kaori went up to her cousin.

"Shuichiro! You had everyone worried!" Kaori yelled getting the attention of not only the Seigaku regulars, but they Hyoutei regulars.

"Sorry, Kaori. I had to help," Oishi said.

"I know. I know. But you can be an idiot sometimes."

Kaori watched intently trying to gauge how the rest of the match was going to go. She watched in awe at the speed of the serve from the one player. While the second doubles lost, she had faith in their singles. During Taka's match, she saw him potentially getting injured beyond repair.

"Taka-san is gonna wreck his arm if he keeps doing that!" Kaori noted.

"He will know his limit," Tezuka said.

The match went into a no game when neither one was able to continue. Fuji was next and proved why he was the tensai of the team. She secretly wanted to see Tezuka play more. With their practices, she never really got the chance to watch him play. While Fuji may have won easily, Kaori saw Tezuka leave to warm up. As she watched Tezuka walk onto the court, she noticed the aura around his opponent. The sheer energy that he seemed to create.

The match started and Kaori watched at the strength of the two players. Atobe had mentioned something about his arm being injured and Kaori felt her stomach drop. She wasn't healed all the way yet, but she knew he was better.

"Shuichiro, I thought it was healed?" Kaori asked.

"It is. His elbow is," Oishi said.

"But not his shoulder."

Kaori shifted her focus and saw what the others were starting to see, "These rallies are getting long."

"Tezuka is going for a long match," Fuji said.

"I don't think its just him. Atobe is as well."

They all noticed the fear in her voice as she spoke. The game kept going and it seemed like Tezuka was going to win. Then what they all witnessed, they would not forget. Kaori watched at Tezuka fell to his knees gripping his shoulder. The girl felt tears starting to form in her eyes as she heard the yell of pain and a strong voice telling his team to stay back.

_He is still going to play?_ Kaori thought.

The ref had given them a small break to make sure he was okay to play. Kaori thought of something and searched through her dance bag. She pulled out her emergency kit and walked over to Tezuka. When she arrived he gave her a strange look.

"Let me see how bad it is," Kaori demanded which elicited a nod from the captain. Kaori felt his shoulder and noticed that the muscles were really tense. She went through the bag and pulled out IcyHot. "Now this is going to feel a little strange, but it will help. I use this all of the time."

Kaori began applying a generous amount of the medication to his shoulder. When she was done she looked at him.

"It won't cure it, but it will help you get through the rest of the match hopefully," Kaori said.

"Thanks," Tezuka replied.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma replied and Kaori slid the front of his cap down in frustration.

The girl joined her cousin and the rest of the team, but he action didn't go without notice from the people watching. The match went into a tie breaker and it never seemed to end. Then the ball never made it to the other side and Kaori watched at Tezuka lost the match. The entire court roared in applause, Kaori and Akana included. She saw the sacrifice that he made for his team to show them that they should push till they can go no more. He sat on the bench during Ryoma's match and when it was all over, Seigaku had won. The two dancers waited for the team to finish up so they could walk home.

"Great match!" Akana said trying to lift the mood.

"Thanks," Fuji said.

Kaori smiled at the tennis players, "So does this mean more matches?"

"Yeah, not that many more until the finals," Oishi said.

"Awesome! I have faith in you guys!" Kaori said not wanting address the situation, but they would be all surprised by what happened next.


End file.
